Sheet metal plates of this kind are known. Motor vehicle body components are cut out from them, such as the inside panels of doors or bonnets and hatchbacks. In order on the one hand to satisfy the requirements for the lowest possible weight and, on the other, for sufficient strength at critical points, such as the connection points for hinges, the principle is known of welding shaped reinforcing sheets with non-linear seam runs into cut-outs in the sheet metal plates (DE 195 24 235 A1). The production of such sheet metal plates with local reinforcements is elaborate and leads to not inconsiderable amounts of scrap.